Rebellion for Love
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Full details inside. It's 6 years after Japan was attacked and renamed Area 27. Ikuto, a Tinerian teen, gets caught in a terrorist attack and given an amazing power by a witch. He meets the terrorist leader, Amu, and agrees to help her achieve victory in the war. He wears a disguise to lead the troops with Amu at his side. Will Ikuto obtain feelings for the fiesty terrorist?
1. Brand New Power

**This is based off Code Geass! I think Ikuto and Lelouch's personalities are a lot alike! And they're both really hot! Also Amu and both hide behind an act! So it's perfect! I don't own Shugo Chara or Code Geass! Enjoy ~nya!**

_**Note: There will be twists in the Shugo Chara characters, like they'll be older, younger, in a different family, etc. There will also be some OOCness. But don't worry, there will be twists in the storyline.**_

Couple: Amuto

Characters: Link to character list video for this story:

watch?v=O5wb4aDcWNg

Summary: Japan was once a peaceful and carefree place. But that all changed when the Tinerians attacked. Japan greatly suffered and was renamed Land 27, losing their dignity and freedom. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the heir to the Tinerian Empire. His mother, Souko died by an intended attack. The king and his step-father, Kazoumi, sent him and his sister to Japan as to call them nuisances. There Ikuto witnesses the destruction of Japan and plans to take down Tineria. One day, Ikuto is granted a mysterious power so he could control anyone to do anything. He meets the terrorist leader, Amu Hinamori, who wants the same thing he does. He makes a deal with her so they can both take down Tineria. But to not get caught, the use disguises. But how long will the charade last?

Extras: No Ohgi Kaname in this story.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Two teenage boys were driving on the highway by motorcycle to make it to school on time. The one driving had yellow, cat-like eyes and his spiky purple hair was covered by his helmet. Attached to his cycle was a passenger seat, where his friend was sitting with a zoned-out look. His sapphire eyes looked off nowhere while his midnight blue hair blew freely in the wind.

"…to. Ikuto. IKUTO!" the driver called out for about the seventh time.

The said teen snapped of out of his daze and looked at his friend. "Sorry Yoru, I was just thinking."

Yoru heaved a sigh. "Well I've been asking the same old question. It always bugs me that I don't know. Why do you play that violin so much? Why is it so important?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ikuto answered and turned away.

**Ikuto's POV**

I've been avoiding that question of his for a long time. It reveals too much about my past. My true father, Aruto Tsukiyomi, loved playing the violin every day. Eventually, I wanted to learn how to play. I was so happy playing various melodies to everyone and making them smile.

But one day, my father suddenly vanished. I was puzzled by this because I found out that he left behind his violin. He would _never_ leave something as treasured as his violin! I now play the violin in his memory and so I'll always have a piece of him with me.

Suddenly, a crash was heard under the highway. I told Yoru to move to the side where the crash was heard. We looked down to see a truck crashed into a building and it was covered in rubble. Civilians on the scene just stared at the building and didn't bother to help. They were making presumptions of how the crash happened and taking pictures, the damn idiots. So I decided to go down there and try to save whoever was driving.

"Ikuto, wait!" Yoru shouted, but I didn't listen.

Once I was down there, I looked around for any signs of life.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Are you alright!?"

"You've come," a voice whispered with an echo.

I was shocked. There was a voice in my head! But where did it come from? I pushed through the rubble to reach the truck. I looked for a way in and I found that the back of the truck was open. So I climbed in to see who might still be alive. But what I didn't expect to happen was the truck to start moving again. The back door closed up and that was my only exit. I was trapped in!

**Yoru's POV**

The truck started moving again. So would that be a hit-and-run? I looked around for Ikuto but he wasn't around. We were going to be late for school! I think he ditched me! Sometimes I wish he would stop parading around that stupid pride of his and take a break for once! Now I had to go to school all by myself.

**Suspicious Girl's POV**

Kaito and I drove away as fast as we could. That bastard of a prince sent the military after us! We did steal one of their vital weapons after all. It was said that poison gas was in the giant tank that was stored in the back. Kaito drove in zigzags to dodge the bullets that planes were shooting at us.

"I'll catch their attention and fight while you escape," I told him.

"But there are too many sis," Kaito tried to reason.

"I don't care. We need to do this! Now don't use the weapon here! Many innocent people would die and we don't need that."

"Ok, be safe Amu."

I gave him a caring smile. "You know I'll live if you're still here with me."

**Ikuto's POV**

I thought about trying to find another escape. Suddenly, a hatch opened and a girl passed by. Her pink hair and honey-gold eyes stood out the most. She was wearing an outfit that made her look a bit like a terrorist. But something about her made me feel like she's familiar somehow.

**Amu's POV**

I was gonna use their own weapon against them. They used fear lords, as they called them. They were advanced machine weapons that even one was an army in itself. There was a pilot that controlled them from the inside. But I also had one of my own. Kaito opened the hatch and I drove my fear lord out and attacked with all I had.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was still trapped with no way out. But he did find a communicator it the girl's jacket that she took off. He wanted to provide them his protection from within the shadows so he wouldn't die either. The truck abruptly came to a stop causing Ikuto to fall forward from his position. The truck was stuck on the tracks of an underground railroad. There was nowhere to run.

"Kaito, can you hear me?" Amu called from her fear lord's communicator.

"Hai, but I'm stuck," her brother whispered back.

"Then get out of there, baka! Take the passageway we planned out!"

"I'm going, just relax and stay alive." After those words, the transmission was cut.

**Ikuto's POV**

The hatch opened so I could escape. But before I could, a military soldier attacked me.

"Hold it right there terrorist!" he yelled at me.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" I said back. "I would never do something so despicable!" For a moment, I thought I heard the man gasp.

"Ikuto," he whispered to me. How did he know my name? He took off his helmet and my eyes widened. "It's me, Kukai."

"Kukai," I gasped, "You…are part of the military now?"

Before he could answer, the tank began to open. Kukai leaped toward me and covered my mouth. But inside of it wasn't poison gas. It was a girl! She had long black, ocean blue eyes, and was wearing all white.

A military general came into the picture as he and his army came in through one of the passageways. "Hold it!" he shouted at us.

"Wait general," Kukai said and walked up to him. "There's a mistake! He's not a terrorist and that's not poison gas!"

"I don't care! You failed to obey!" The general pulled out a gun and shot Kukai in the side. It was a horror that happened right before me. He injured my best friend and now he was going to kill me along with the girl.

**Prince's POV**

I ordered the military to get the girl back for me. I couldn't let the word get out of her existence. So it was only fit that everyone in that area would be killed so no one would find out.

**Ikuto's POV**

BANG!

The gunshot was heard but I was not dead. I opened my eyes to see the red-head in front of me. She fell over and her white garments were stained with crimson blood. She protected me. But now I was all alone. The general raised his gun and pointed it at me. It was all over. I never got to live my future, live my life, or protect my sister forever. What shocked me was when the girl who was supposedly dead grabbed my head with hers. A light surrounded us and it was like time froze.

"I see it in your soul," a voice said, "You have reasons to live on. I will grant use a great power that will assure your safety. But you must agree to fulfill one thing for me in return."

I want to live. I want to fight on. "I accept this deal!" I called out to the voice.

Time unfroze in an instant and I stood before the soldiers with a smirk. There was a slight pain in my right eye but that didn't matter at the moment. He chuckled darkly at the insolent Tinerians before me.

"You people sicken me. You are willing to kill your own people with no thought. You should only kill if you want to be killed." I opened my right eye and glared at them. My eye changed color from sapphire to a dull blue. A bird symbol **(A/N the symbol of Geass from the anime)** even appeared on my eye. "Die," I commanded. The mysterious power caused the soldiers to obey and shoot themselves.

My eyes widened at first, seeing how powerful I was now, and then I smirked. This new power was incredible! I can use it to fulfill my true goal in life. I no longer have to hide from my destiny. I was practically unstoppable! Now all there is to do is deal with those terrorists.

* * *

**What do you think!? I took some things out and added some stuff too! I'm doing my best at this story! I promise that there will be more twists and turns you might not expect! Bye for now ~nya!**


	2. A Troop to Lead

**I know I'm doing a lot of "based off" stories but I can't help it! I really like Code Geass! And like I said, Ikuto and Lelouch both have that cool and mysterious personality; also Amu and Kallen hide behind a mask. Some of the other characters are good match-ups when you really think about it!  
****So here is Chapter 2! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I was starting to wonder why this girl gave me this power. But it helped me so I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe this power can help me achieve my goals. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a crash behind me. It was a fear lord!

A soldier spoke over an intercom in the fear lord. "You there! Do you know what happened here? And what is a Tinerian student doing around here?"

I smirked and looked straight at the machine, deciding to use my new power. "I order you to come out!" But it had no effect, so I concluded that it only worked with direct eye contact. My quick mind helped me come up with a plan. "I am Kuro Hotori of the royal family. I can prove it to you. My ID is in my pocket."

"Fine! But I'll be the one to determine that!" the soldier said.

I smirked even wider as the person came out of the fear lord. It was time. I used my power to make him hand over the fear lord. Now to get to those terrorists.

**Amu's POV**

Military units were attacking innocent civilians! I just couldn't stand this! I was so close to my snapping point but I was able to calm down for the sake of the mission. I shot a few tanks and planes with my fear lord but I feared that that wasn't enough. Kaito and the others were fighting on and that was enough to give me hope.

"Kaito," I called him with my communicator, "There are still some tanks in your area! I'll distract the ones here!"

"Ok Amu!" he answered, "We're doing our best!"

**Ikuto's POV**

Using the transmitter in the fear lord I obtained, I was able to see where all the military units are. I would have to apologize to Ami for coming home late later. So now to put my plan into action. First I had to gain the terrorists' trust so they would obey me.

"Come in," I said through the communicator.

"Who the hell are you!?" a feminine voice spoke back, "How can you contact us, you bastard!?" I started to wonder how such a beautiful voice could say such vile language.

"I'm here to help. Now use the south entrance tracks to sneak your way through the units."

"Why should I believe you!?" she shouted.

"If you follow my instructions, I promise to bring triumph in your mission."

There was a pause on the other end. It seemed like she was considering the idea. "Fine," the girl finally said.

I began to give her various instructions on how to dodge and take out each fear lord that was on the offensive. It was working. I looked at the screen that showed all the fear lords' positions, and one by one each blinking like that represented the units disappeared. It was actually working! I was going to win! And this group of terrorists was going to help.

"Are you the one in charge?" I asked to another communicator.

"No I'm not," a boy answered.

"I'm the leader of this resistance group," the girl I instructed before said. A girl was leading this group? Well, I'll just have to deal with it. It was wearing me out, giving them orders and strategies they need to win.

**Kaito's POV**

Just who is this guy? He's actually helping us win so there's no point being suspicious until the fight is over. Some of the members didn't want to listen but I ordered them to. Being the big brother of the leader does have its benefits. All of this guy's orders were right on the money! We're actually winning!

**Normal POV**

Ikuto gave himself an evil smile at how well things were going. Everything was falling into place for him to make his move. _The little kiddy king thinks he's so smart_, he thought. _He has no idea what potential I now hold with me. I've run him into a corner with no way out._ But something still felt off to Ikuto. His suspicions were only confirmed when a white fear lord burst into the building where he and the stolen fear lord were hiding.

This fear lord was completely different. It was twice as fast as a normal fear lord. Its energy source was much more advanced and gave the machine more power. Ikuto tried shooting at it but it used a shield to reflect the bullets. The one fear lord was ruining all of Ikuto's plans.

The two machines fought back and forth with all their might. Unknown to Ikuto, he was fighting his own best friend. Kukai was the one operating the white fear lord known as The Guardian. Ikuto was fighting so there would be no more interference from the new nuisance. Kukai was fighting for Ikuto's sake. He thought if the enemy units were destroyed then Ikuto and the mystery girl would be spared.

Luckily, Ikuto was able to escape when Kukai turned his back to save a child that was going to be crushed by falling rubble. It was Ikuto's chance to complete his true task at hand. And his had the perfect outfit to do it.

**Ikuto's POV**

I managed to escape and even steal a soldier's uniform in the process. I arrived at the prince's base earlier than expected. I had an evil smile on my face after I controlled the guard at the front to let me pass. _You're still the same foolish child Tadase_, I thought with a knowing smirk. The base was no longer heavily guarded by military or fear lords, so I was free to confront the prince without disturbance.

**Amu's POV**

The units were finally gone. But something didn't set well with me about that fact. I used my communicator to contact Kaito and make sure he was alright. I may be a ruthless terrorist leader, but I still love my family!

"Everyone, back to base," I ordered the troop and headed back myself.

When I got back at the base, I made sure everyone from the area that was still alive was safe. The Tinerians called us 27s, but we still called ourselves Japanese. It makes me sick knowing those horrible people think of us as numbers. But at least we were all safe for the time being.

**Ikuto's POV**

I strode through the corridors with an overconfident smile. I opened the giant double doors knowing who was on the other side of them. The throne in the room was occupied by a girly-looking boy with blond hair and ruby red eyes. I stayed in the shadows of the dark room until my cue was heard from him.

"Who's there?" the boy called out. There it was.

"I see you're still the same selfish, spoiled brat you were all those years ago." He looked in my direction with a mix of confusion, fear, and anger. Looks like I need to refresh his memory. "I remember when you were six years old. You clung to me all the time and begged me to play with you."

Realization crossed his girly face and he choked out his words. "I-it can't b-be… Y-you're…"

I walked up to him and took off the helmet that covered me face. I even bowed to mock him, but I don't think he found that out considering how shocked he was. "I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It's nice to see you again, Tadase Hotori."

I swear nothing scared him more than seeing me alive and well.

* * *

**Done! Lately, I try to become more devoted to my stories on the weekends since I have been getting more homework now. But I'm still working hard! Please R&R! Reviews always get me excited to write more! Bye for now ~nya!**


	3. Student in Secrecy

**Here is Chapter 3! I'm doing the best I can to do this story right! I don't own Shugo Chara or Code Geass! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ikuto stood before his half-brother that thought he was dead. The bluenette pulled out a gun and positioned it to Tadase's forehead.

"B-brother I-Ikuto," the blonde in the throne muttered, his voice dripping with pure fear.

"I want to know who killed my parents," Ikuto said with a threatening look.

"I…I swear that I don't know!" Tadase sputtered, "I wasn't even at the mansion when they were killed! But I can tell you that your mother's murder was investigated, but I don't know which member of the family did the research!"

"Hmmm… Nonetheless, I can't let you go around and announce to the world that I, Prince Ikuto, am still alive."

Ikuto whispered a few words and then pulled the trigger. Any birds that were close by flew away in alarm when the shot was heard. If you listened closely, you could hear Ikuto's final words to the prince: "I'm sorry about this."

~Next Day~

A whack on the head abruptly woke Ikuto from his peaceful nap. He let out a groan and looked up to see the class president, Saaya Yamabuki, holding a rolled up school newspaper.

"Stop sleeping around Ikuto," Saaya whined, "You're the vice president of the Student Council, now start acting like it!"

"Fine," Ikuto sighed.

"I'm always ready for the day Miss President!" the secretary, Lulu de Morcerf Yamato, exclaimed.

"No one likes a show-off Lulu," Saaya said in a sing-song voice.

Lulu pouted and slumped in her chair. But not before muttering under her breath, "Speak for yourself."

~Time Skip~

Ikuto and Yoru walked to class while talking about random school stuff. Ikuto opened the door to the classroom, only to be shocked to see a pink-haired student among a bunch of girls. Memories of the other day flooded back to him. _Is that the girl from Hokkaido_, Ikuto wondered.

"Hey, what cha lookin' at?" Yoru asked, looking in Ikuto's line of sight. "Are you looking at the pink-haired chick? Man, you sure know how to pick 'em!"

"It's not like that," Ikuto said, "I just haven't seen her around a lot."

"Figures. That's Amu Jenson. She has a few health problems so she's almost always sick and out of school. Also, I heard her mother manages the Kowazaki Company, so she's knee-deep in cash! Talk about a winner!"

"I told you that it's not like that," Ikuto defended.

**Amu's POV**

The girls surrounded me and welcomed me back to school. I almost felt bad for lying to them. Remember, I said _almost_. I know if they found out I'm not Tinerian, they'll all treat me like shit. Jenson isn't even my real name. The girls practically dragged me outside to eat lunch. One of them screamed and I looked up from my food to see what was wrong.

"AH! A BEE!" the girl screamed.

"Run Amu," another called out to me.

They all scattered away from the 'horror' that was the insect and I slowly stood up and ran away to hide behind a bush. There must be a hive nearby if a bee's here. The stupid bee tried to sting me, but I swatted it away with my hand, resulting in the little bug's death.

"Damn it," I thought out loud, "I wish I didn't have to act like someone I'm not! Having an outer character really sucks!"

I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to see a boy. I admit that he was pretty cute. Some strands of his blue bangs fell over his sapphire eyes. I hope he didn't hear me talking to myself.

"Um…did you want something?" I asked with my fake shy voice.

"Yes actually," he answered, "I want some answers."

After he said that, my mind suddenly felt like it shut down.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Yes actually," I answered. My left eye turned dull blue and the bird-like sign appeared. "I want some answers."

This girl was hiding something and I needed to find out what it was. So I used my power so she'll tell me everything.

"Now," I said and asked, "Are you the terrorist leader from Hokkaido?"

"Yes I am," she replied with a blank stare.

"But why do all that?"

"Because I am Japanese…although I am also Tinerian."

Hearing her answer shocked me a bit. So she was a half-blood? "But why resort to terrorism?"

"My family was killed by Tinerians. Soldiers just came in and began shooting. My brother and I are the only survivors of the attack. Even though my father was one of them, the Tinerians didn't defend him and let him and my mother die."

She went through all of that!? My mother was murdered just like her parents were. The only difference is that she knows who killed her family whereas I don't. She felt the same pain that I did. Only when I learned this information did I really notice her. Her pink hair gently cascaded down her shoulders. The color of her hair caught the light from the sun's rays, making her look almost angelic. Her eyes resembled the finest honey I'd ever seen in my life. They were blank due to the trance she was under, but before that, her eyes swirled with various emotions that she tried to hold in. I felt disappointed when the trance was broken. I wanted to stare at her just a bit longer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need something?" she asked in a meek tone.

"No," I said and started walking away. But I turned around and took a precaution by using my power again. "Don't tell anyone about Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido? Why would you talk about that place?"

What? My power wasn't working? Let me try again. "Go back to class."

"After you answer me!" she retorted.

Damn. Why wasn't my power working on her anymore?

**Normal POV**

Lulu walked through the halls of the second floor, while taking her sweet time, to her next class. Her baby blue eyes never looked in one specific direction and the large curl at the end of her blond hair bounced with every step she took. Looking out the window to get a glimpse of the nice weather, she also saw Ikuto talking with Amu. So she decided to say her greetings.

"Yoo-hoo," she yelled out the window, "Ikuto, Amu!"

The said teens looked up to see the school secretary waving their way. Ikuto silently thanked the universe for Lulu's timing. He would've been doomed since his power was no longer affecting the lovely pinkette that seemed to be backing him into a corner. It was a start to get her off his back for mentioning Hokkaido to her. Hopefully, she would forget all about it at the end of the day.

"Hey Ikuto, you better hustle since we have chemistry next," Lulu informed him.

"Oh shit!" he yelled in realization. "I forgot it's my turn to set up the lab!" Without a moment's delay, he ran off for class.

~Time Skip~

"How is this ?" the maid, Ran, asked the sitting girl sitting across from her. She had just finished neatly folding a piece of construction paper.

The little girl stared at the paper in awe with sparkling golden eyes. "It's a crane," she pointed out, "It's so cute!" Then she looked toward the door as it opened, and watched as Ikuto walked in while taking off his jacket.

"Welcome home," Ran greeted as she took his jacket, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ikuto!" the girl cheered as her older brother walked toward her.

"Hey Ami," Ikuto said with a smile. He picked Ami up from her chair, spun her around as she giggled, and set her back down.

Ran came back in the room with dinner—steak and brown rice—set the food on the table, and then walked back to the kitchen. Ikuto took Ami to the table and then took a seat beside her. He cut Ami's steak and pushed the plate within her reach so she could eat.

"So what were you and Ran doing?" he asked.

"She was teaching me this Japanese art called origami," she answered, "With the right folds you can make all kinds of pretty things!" She plopped a big piece of steak of her mouth, but some gravy dripped from the corner of her lips.

Ikuto chuckled at this and grabbed a napkin to wipe the gravy off of Ami's mouth. "You don't have to say everything at once," he playfully scolded, "I'm not going anywhere ya know."

"You're right big brother!" Ami cheered. **(A/N Remember that Ikuto and Ami aren't Japanese in this story, so they don't use onee-chan or imouto.)**

_My little sister Ami_, Ikuto thought to himself. _When my mother was brutally murdered, Ami was caught up in the act and shot in the legs. Along with becoming handicapped, the trauma of mother's death left her blind for several years. The doctor said it was a miracle when she regained her sight, but I still suspect something happened. Our step-father tossed Ami aside when she became so weak and fragile, like she was a broken doll. That infuriated me even more. The Yamabuki family, the head of the school, is sheltering us since we came to Japan, or now called Area 27, and they even know me and Ami are royalty. But I won't let anyone find out. I don't want me or Ami to become tools for gain. I won't let that happen to Ami! I will look over my little sister and protect her forever._

"Look Ikuto," Ami's voice said, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. She held up the paper crane in her small hands. "Su said that if you fold a thousand cranes then you're will come true! Is there anything that you wish for?"

"Not really," Ikuto responded and asked, "But what about you?"

Ami placed a finger on her lips in a thinking position before answering. "I wish the world could be a happier and more caring place!"

"Well I promise that when you can walk again, the world will be just like you dream it will be."

"Really!? Yay!" She took Ikuto's hand and linked his pinkie with hers. Her big brother tilted his head in confusion of what his sister was doing. "Ran taught me how they make promises in Japan," Ami explained, "It's called a Japanese promise!" Then she sang, "Cross my heart and hope to die~! Eat a thousand needles if I lie~! Pinky promise song~!" She ended the song with a giggle and unlinked their pinkies.

"Well that's a little scary," Ikuto commented, "I might have to eat a thousand needles."

"Yup! So don't go lying~!"

"I won't," Ikuto said. _Not to you anyway._

**Ikuto's POV**

~Next Day~

I walked my usual route to school, but I stopped at the bridge. Looking into the calmly rushing river, I stared at my reflection, basically my left eye. How could I not!? This mysterious girl that I don't even know gave me this incredible power to make people obey my commands, but I don't even know how to use it to its full extent. A teacher walked by and I decided to use him to test out an idea I had.

"Good morning sir," I said with a fake smile.

"Good morning Ikuto," he greeted me back.

It's time to test out my power again. I put him in the trance and asked, "Sir, what will the topics be for your next test?"

"The topics will be the fall of Mexico, the transfer of Tineria's capital, and the Southern War," he said while under the trance. At least I know I haven't lost my power.

Then I released him from the trance and tried again. "Sir, what will the topics be for your next test?"

"Just keep studying hard and you'll do just fine," he answered and walked away.

So my suspicions were confirmed. I can only use my power on a person once. With that thought set aside, I walked off to school.

**Amu's POV**

The roof of the school was always where I went to find some peace. A gentle breeze blew my hair back and felt so calming. The atmosphere I felt around me was so serene whenever I was up here. But I knew this peace couldn't last forever, even if I wanted it to.

A sudden urge compelled me to call Kaito and see how everybody was holding up. I looked behind me to make sure no one was around and pulled out my special phone. It was actually a communicator Kaito gave me so I could contact him anywhere, even in a place with no cell service. I pressed a few numbers and held the phone to my ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"_Hello?"_ Kaito's voice asked on the other end.

"Hey Kaito," I said, know he'd recognize my voice.

"_Amu? Is something wrong?"_

"I was just thinking I should probably come back and help with some stuff. And what about that voice on our transmitter?"

"_We can't go looking around for some voice. You should just relax. It makes me happy knowing you're in school again."_

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright onii-chan."

"_Just focus on school to take your mind off Hokkaido."_

"Okay Kaito. Bye."

I closed my phone and sighed. This is all for Kaito's sake. If he wasn't my brother, I wouldn't have taken the 'rest and relax' crap. I guess he's right about Hokkaido but…that's when it hit me! Of course! That boy from yesterday told me not to say anything about Hokkaido. I kind of remember what that voice sounded like. It was a good match! Their voices sound very identical. I'm going to find out if it really is him!

In class, I used the mirror on my pencil case to get a good look at his face. Damn, that made it sound like I was a pervert or stalker. But if he really knows who I am, I need to get rid of him. I can't let him blabbing about my real identity. I doubt he can even see through my outer character.

"Hey," the boy that walked in front of me said. It was him! "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I bluntly replied.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto took Amu to a special part of the clubhouse where he thought he could interrogate Amu and have no one in the way. But he was proven wrong when Saaya skipped on in.

"Hey Ikuto," she greeted, "I see you brought Amu! We discussed that she'll be joining student council considering how sick she always is! No need to thank me Amu!"

"Ikuto~" a voice squealed. Ami came in while rolling her wheelchair at top speed and stopping right in front of Amu and Ikuto. "Hello Amu! I'm Ami, Ikuto's sister! But our names do sound a lot alike! Amu and Ami!"

"It's nice to meet you Ami," Amu greeted while acting ladylike.

"Let's get this party started ~nya!" Yoru cheered and attempted to open a bottle of champagne.

Lulu, being so uptight, disapproved and tried to take it away. As Yoru and Lulu were fighting, the cork popped and the champagne sprayed on Amu's uniform **(A/N By the way, the school uniforms are Ikuto's and Utau's uniforms. But Ami wears Amu's uniform because she's in a lower grade)**.

"I'm so sorry," Lulu apologized.

"It's not your fault," Amu explained, "I'll just use the school showers to clean off."

**Amu's POV**

I turned the faucet and let the hot water stream down on me. It was relaxing. A knock on the door snapped me out of my peaceful daze. I looked past the curtains of the shower and saw that boy again.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" I asked. What, I was curious!

"Ikuto Hamilton," he answered, "And I know you're Amu Jenson."

I need to get some answers out of him. "Hey, I know this is embarrassing but could you give me that little purple bag on the counter please?"

"Um…sure."

What he didn't know was that bag was a pocket knife. When I got a hold of it, I pulled his arm ready to slash his wrist. "Tell me. I need to know if you're _that voice_. If you are and want to keep it secret then I promise I won't tell a soul."

**Ikuto's POV**

Damn, this girl has me trapped. Something inside me bubbled to tell her truth but…what if she tries to kill me? I can take my chances. "Yes," I blurted out.

"Ok," she said releasing me from her grasp. There was a twinge of disappointment in my but I brushed it aside. "That's all I wanted to know. And I'm asking you to please help us out. We need your help to win. I can't tell you now but I will when the time is right about my reasons."

She doesn't know that I know her reasons. But I'll go with the flow. "Alright. I have my reasons too. By the way, you know I can see you right?"

"AHHH!" she screamed and closed the curtain. I inwardly chuckled at imagining how flushed her face probably is. But revealing my secret would lead to more than just the terrorist leader's trust, but maybe…her affection…

* * *

**Done! Sorry this chapter was so long! Please note how this chapter is different from the real episode 3 of Code Geass. I'll try my best to make Chapter 4! Please R&R! Bye for now ~nya!**


	4. Neko is Born part 1

**Here is Chapter 4! I really need reviews soon because I'm getting nothing so far! School is becoming tough on me and I might have to stop writing since my parents expect me to get good grades all the time which is nothing lower than a B. Their strict rules are driving me crazy! I need support to continue! Anyway, I don't own Code Geass or Shugo Chara. Enjoy ~nya!**

**P.S. I put up a link to the video I made for the character list on my profile. Just look at the section of my profile where I put up the details for Rebellion for Love.**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

The next day was a bit awkward. Amu and I walked to school together ever since she found out I was the one that helped her terrorist group achieve victory. She said she wasn't going to push me to tell her everything about my reasons and she expected me not to push her. We always separated when I had to meet the student council and she needed to go see a 'tutor'. But I'm guessing that meant she wanted some private time.

I walked into the student council room and hugged Ami hello. Lulu turned on the TV and it changed to the news. The footage shocked me to the core. It was of Tinerian soldiers forcefully dragging Kukai to judgment. KUKAI!

"Urgent news," the reporter said, "Yesterday we discovered that Prince Tadase Hotori was murdered. The only evidence was a bamboo gun that cannot be found with metal detectors. Traces led to Private Kukai Souma, a Tinerian soldier and former 27. Kukai Souma accused of royal murder. He will be taken in for final judgment."

What!? They're accusing Kukai for all of this!? It's just despicable! I bet they wanted to just pin the blame on a 27, and being a soldier made Kukai an easy target. I have to do something! Kukai did save me and Ami's lives before this whole war started. But the problem is how to do it without letting my true identity slip out.

~Time Skip~

Night came quick and I was currently placing Ami into her bed since she can't do it herself.

"That was Kukai on the news," Ami said, "We haven't seen him since the war had ended."

"We sure haven't," I said and tucked her in.

"Ikuto…that wasn't true was it?" I looked into her eyes that were brimmed with tears. "Kukai would never do something as horrible as that. I just know it."

"Yeah," I answered to reassure her, "They're just making a mistake." I wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Ami." I walked to the door, turned out the lights, and left her alone to dream peacefully.

**Kaito's POV**

"We should've taken credit for that brat's murder!" a teammate yelled and stormed out.

I released I sigh I didn't even know I was holding. What am I doing? I'm not cut out to be a leader. I'm not surprised that Amu is though. She may be younger than me, but she has a fiery passion for everything she does and never backs down. I wish we didn't have to fight and didn't have to worry about my imouto all the time, thinking she might die fighting for her dreams.

**Normal POV**

~Next Day~

The students were called to gather in the auditorium for an announcement about the murder.

"Attention students," a teacher state, "I know all of you are grieving at the loss of our viceroy, Prince Tadase, but we will all strive to keep going after this. It was a tragedy that we WILL bare forever."

Elsewhere, in a research lab, a techno scientist **(A/N I don't know what Lloyd's profession is really called, sorry)** was whining about losing such a talented pilot. His assistant, Su, kept worrying about what was going to happen to Private Souma. She was gentler than the nut ball scientist and even knew her way around the kitchen.

"Are we just going to replace Sir Kukai ~desu?" Su, the assistant, inquired worriedly.

"I don't think we can," the scientist, Nikaidou Yuu, whined, "He put a lot into his performance! He reached a record performance 96% and they just want to replace him!?"

Su gave a sad look and then suggested, "Well, why not tell the Tinerians that and maybe they'll let Kukai go ~desu."

The orange-haired scientist sighed. "I would, but you know that what they usually say goes without any question. And plus, Souma is an honorary Tinerian so they'd never listen."

"I suppose ~desu," the greenish blonde girl sadly said and looked away.

**Ikuto's POV**

I just found out that the purebloods of the Tinerians now controlled the military in an iron grip after Tadase's death. They thought that only purebloods should serve in the military. Those morons believe one of their own could never be a criminal.

I saw Amu walking through the crowd with an expressionless face. But I know it was just a mask. I wanted to go up and talk to her, but a hand on my shoulder pulled me back. It turned out to be Yoru.

"Hey Ikuto ~nya," he greeted, "Are we gonna go and take on those rematches?"

"Sorry Yoru," I replied, "but I have something else in mind. It's not really up your alley."

Then I walked away to find Amu. She was striding out of the school gates. I caught her hand but when I did, I felt a tingling sensation, like a spark. But I chose to ignore it. Amu turned around to look at my with her honey-gold eyes and I thought I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"Yes Ikuto?" she asked me.

I pulled her to a nearby corner so no one would see us. I whispered to her, "I want you to get your group and meet at the Central Train Station at the west side of Osaka. Take the blue loop train and I will tell you further details there." Then I took a phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. "This is the phone you will use to contact me and me alone. Trust me."

I saw her look at the only contact on the phone and raised her eyebrow at me. "Neko?" she questioned, "You know that means 'cat' in Japanese, right?"

"I do. But the Tinerians don't. I need a hidden identity for reasons that I can't tell you yet. But I can tell you now that I will give you my reasons when I know I can trust all of you, you and the terrorists."

"Alright Ikuto. Bye for now."

**Amu's POV**

~Time Skip~

I did as Ikuto told me and gathered onii-chan and the others at the train station. I still wore my school uniform and my friends stayed at a distance so no one would be suspecting. But I wonder why that sneaky cat told us to meet him here. The phone Ikuto gave me buzzed in my pocket and I put it to my ear to answer.

"_Amu,"_ Ikuto said, _"Look forward and to the left, and then tell me what you see."_

I didn't want to play games but I did it anyway. "I see a Tinerian society that was torn away from us and built on the sacrifices of our people."

_"And now tell me what's to your right."_

"I see our home, the leftovers of the Tinerians after they gobbled it up."

_"Very good answer Amu,"_ Ikuto said and then ordered, _"Now move to the very front of the train."_

He hung up before I could question him. I nodded to Kaito and he nodded back, taking the hint to follow me. We pushed through random people while making our way to the front.

When we reached the front, a guy in a cat-like mask was waiting for us. Was the person under that mask really Ikuto? I had to pretend I didn't know this so my teammates, especially my onii-chan, didn't know that I knew something they didn't.

"So were use the voice on our communicators at Hokkaido?" I asked with fake confusion. Please no one notice that it's fake.

"I wanted you to fully understand the huge difference between the new society and the old ghettos," he stated as if he was all-knowing.

Kaito stepped up to show a sense of pride. "We know the difference between us and them. It's very hostile so we have to fend for ourselves."

The masked boy countered, "Terrorism is just a childish nuisance to Tineria. The true enemy is Tineria itself, not the people that are a part of the society. It's a war that must not involve the innocent, but a fight for true justice!"

Stupid Ikuto! He's taking like some general with a great amount of experience! I've had enough of this crap! "That's all easy to say," I shouted and I thought I heard him cringe, "but hiding behind that mask is probably a sign that you shouldn't be trusted! Show us your true face!"

"Fine, but why not I show you my true power instead? I will deliver to you what you may think is impossible, and then maybe I will have your trust."

"Whatever," I mumbled in my 'cool-n-spicy' attitude. Maybe, just maybe, his words connected to his reasons for doing all of this, but I'm not too sure.

~Meanwhile~

**Kukai's POV**

"Congratulations," Nikaidou exclaimed as he stepped in front of my cell, "The two people that you mentioned weren't on the list of casualties!" I only sighed in relief. "But no good is coming to you, though. You're going to be put on trial, but it's more like punishment."

Alright, so maybe courtrooms are turning into more smoke and mirrors than a true place of justice. But I won't have any regrets because I was able to help out that girl and Ikuto.

* * *

**Done! Well…part 1 is anyway! I'll get to part 2 right away! So this isn't goodbye for now! Well, I hope not!**


	5. Neko is Born part 2

**Here is part 2! I did my best to finish it up quickly! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The event was being broadcasted all over the Tinerian society. But of course, it only told of lies to boost the esteem of Tineria and belittle the Japanese, or 27s. The reporter sounded anxious of the awaiting of the Tinerian vehicles that were moving toward the trial of Kukai Souma. The biggest vehicle among them was holding the brown-haired 'fugitive' that was accused of the prince's murder.

Fear lords were driven in a line down the streets. The roaring crowd at the scene was filled with pure Tinerians. The large vehicle held out Kukai at the top in a restraint suit, and soldiers pointed their large guns at his head.

* * *

Nikaidou and Su were working on their creation, aka Kukai's special Fear Lord, The Jack. The workers polished the outer frame while others fixed up the inside. The scientist and his assistant worked at the technical (aka electronic) part of the mechanism.

"I don't want to think about what they'll do to Kukai ~desu," Su said while looking down.

"Our testimony was dubbed negligible by the court," Nikaidou informed her, "so there's nothing else we can do now Su."

"I know but—"

"We both know where this case is heading, so there's no point in being altruistic about this."

"I just wanted to help ~desu…"

* * *

The one leading this little event was a pureblood Tinerian by the name of Damien Cross. He had a smirk on his face and he thought this was all an act of loyalty to the royal family of Tineria. The loud voices of the crowd filled the air, shouting nasty remarks strings of swear words at Kukai. The restrained brunette tried to look brave but failed mierably. On the outside, he seemed a bit uncomfortable, but on the inside, he was scared beyond belief. But he wasn't going to show the pain and fear he was feeling.

* * *

Ikuto knew there was no going back as he slipped on black leather gloves. His white button-up shirt and black dress pants were covered up by a black cape that draped down to his and looked torn up by claws at the bottom. The last item he wore was the most crucial part. It was a special black mask with sunglass-like lenses to cover his eyes. The mask itself was made to look like a cat. The mask also had cat ears and painted-on whiskers.

_I am no longer Ikuto Tsukiyomi_, he thought to himself. _I am now the terrorist leader, Neko._

It was time to return to the favor to a friend that helped him through the rough times he suffered as a child. He then took his position in the vehicle he was in.

* * *

The event came to a stop when a truck made its way straight toward them. It appeared to be a royal transporter! But what the people didn't know was the large vehicle was just an illusion. It was a mere truck found in the junkyard and fixed up to seem in perfect shape.

"Please don't notice that it's fake," the pinkette driving the automobile prayed in a whisper. She halted the truck a few yards away from all the soldiers, just as she was told to. _I really hope you can keep your word Ikuto._

The Tinerian flag on the truck disintegrated in flames like a curtain, revealing the masked male figure behind it. "I am…Neko!" he proclaimed. Tinerians watching the event wondered who this person called Neko was, while any 27 that was watching were curious as to why a terrorist would call himself a cat.

"This game of yours is over _Neko_," Damien shouted with venom in his tone, "Why don't you lose the mask instead of hiding like a coward!?"

Ikuto raised his hand to his mask, but instead of pulling it off he lifted his hand up high and snapped his fingers. On cue, the exterior of the vehicle collapsed and unveiled a tank that was stored inside. Ikuto knew that no one in the army before him had a clue that the tank never held poison gas from the very start.

"I would like to propose a deal," Ikuto advised, "The poison gas in exchange for Kukai Souma. An interesting transaction, don't you agree?"

At this point, Damien was absolutely infuriated. "I can't do that! This boy is charged with murdering the prince! It's high treason!"

"You're wrong Damien," the masked teen corrected, "The one who killed Prince Tadase…was ME!" The whole crowd gasped at the bold confession.

"We are so done for," Amu whispered in a panic.

The left lens of Ikuto's mask revealed his eye as it held its bird symbol. Then he ordered Damien, "You will do everything to let us and your captive go!"

Damien Cross, fully under the influence of Ikuto's power nodded with a "yes sir". "Release the prisoner," he ordered the soldiers.

Luchia Nanami, vice commander and the one guarding Kukai, looked at Damien in total shock. "What are you saying Cross?" she questioned him. But she was afraid to disobey any of his orders. "R-right away sir," the blonde answered with a bit of reluctance. She untied the ropes that bound his hands together and let him off of the vehicle, pushing him toward Neko. But she was very aware of the situation and refused to unlock the electric collar around the Kukai's neck.

"So who are y—ugh!" He was cut short from the shock that came from his collar.

"I see they didn't let you speak one word," Ikuto observed. "Until next time," he said and pushed a button, releasing smoke from the tank. He grabbed Kukai and got him into the truck.

Luchia tried to stop them from getting away with her fear lord, but Damien stopped her short, shouting at her to help them get away or else.

* * *

At the terrorist base, everyone was congratulating Neko on his amazing feat.

"The guy has some guts, I'll give him that," Kaito commented, "I always thought a war with Tineria would be impossible but, with Neko on our side, maybe we have a chance."

Amu thought about it for a while. _Maybe he can help us. But what if I'm wrong and Neko isn't Ikuto? Maybe the phone was just a coincidence or…NO! Who am I kidding!? He and Neko are so alike! The cat thing, the sneaky tactics, the mysterious nature, the deep voice, the cute…HOLD UP! Why am I thinking this stuff!? Just relax yourself Amu._

In the back room, Neko and Kukai were face to face. Well…face to mask **(A/N I know, bad pun)**.

"Now you see what the Tinerians are really like considering how badly they treated you," Neko told him, "If you really want to change the world, then join me."

"Um…before I do that, can I ask if you were the one who killed the prince or was that just being nice?" Kukai asked with his dumbstruck look. Same old Kukai, I guess.

"Yes I did. I killed an enemy commander because we have entered war."

"Wait! What about all those innocent people that got caught in the gas?"

"It was all an illusion. It was just colored smoke. It made certain that no innocent lives were lost."

"Well at least I know you have a merciful side. And as for your offer, I have to pass. If I don't go to the trial, the Tinerians will start beating on 27s and even honorary Tinerians."

What Kukai said made Ikuto furious. "Are you insane!? The trial is just to find you guilty and kill you! Why not worry about yourself for once!?"

The brunette sadly chuckle. "An old friend always told me that I should worry about myself. But I guess I'm just not that kind of person. I always have the impulse to stand up for others. Plus, I believe this country can be changed to be a good place." With those he walked off to where the police were and to the trial. Ikuto was too shocked when he said 'this country can be changed' to stop him.

"N-Neko…" a female voice said behind him. The bluenette didn't have to turn around to know the person was Amu.

"Yes Amu?" he asked her, not turning to look at her.

"I want to know…if you are Ikuto! So many things seem to connect you and him so I need to know!"

"Isn't it obvious?" He placed a hand on the cat mask and slowly took it off. "I gave you that phone and admitted to the Hokkaido incident, didn't I?" At this point he was facing the pinkette, the mask at his side and a smirk planted on his face. "You sure are an oblivious girl."

A deep blush spread across Amu's cheeks and she turned her head to avoid his gaze, her arms crossed over her chest. "I j-j-just wanted to m-make sure," she stuttered. Ikuto sighed and slowly walked toward her. Amu's eyes widened as he came closer and stopped a few inches from her. He leaned down to her level, his face completely serious. _Why am I doing this?_ Ikuto thought. _I shouldn't say it but it feels like I should._ "W-w-what?"

"I think it's time I told you why," he said.

* * *

Ami was watching the news that involved Kukai and his return after Neko had taken him. She was so relieved her childhood friend was safe and sound, even that he might be found innocent for killing her brother Tadase **(A/N Remember Ami is this princess)**. Suddenly, the door behind him opened and closed gently.

"Ran, is that you?" Ami asked. She couldn't see who was there due to the room's darkness. The only light, which was coming from the TV, revealed a thin female body and white clothes.

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger! What does Ikuto have to tell Amu? Who is the girl with Ami? Find out in Chapter 6! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
